


Above Everything Else

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kuroo is a dork in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou realizes how much he loves Tsukishima Kei
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Above Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work so please be kind to me! 
> 
> I hope you like this! 
> 
> Comments are welcomed and very much appreciated :)
> 
> P.S. english is not my first language as well so please be nice to me! and also I'm not very familiar with how Japanese schools run so I only base my knowledge with the anime

Kuroo was in the middle of his organic chemistry class when he felt his phone buzz. He looked at the front to check if his professor’s watching him because he couldn’t afford to get caught texting this time because it’s their last class before their exam on wednesday. After confirming that his professor’s attention wasn’t on him, he secretly opened his phone only to see Bokuto’s message, he was about to ignore it when he saw Kei’s name on the message so Kuroo hurriedly opened the message and he almost, almost stood up just to go see his moonshine

_Bro! Kei fainted in class today! He’s in the infirmary right now_

Is what Bokuto texted him. Kuroo groaned silently, not knowing what to do, but at the back of his mind he just wanted to get the hell out of this class and get to Kei immediately. He looked around and he was met by Yaku’s gaze, **“What’s the matter? You look like you need to piss”** Yaku said to him

**“Tsuki’s in the infirmary right now. I need to go see him”** he said not too quietly because some of his classmates looked at him, thank god he was seated in the last row because he was pretty sure his beloved professor would’ve heard him if he sat in the middle

**“What happened?”** Yaku asked with a concerned look on his face

**“I don’t know. Can you let me know if he says anything about the exam on wednesday? I need to go now”** Kuroo asked Yaku, his brows furrowed in frustration

**“Yeah sure, go ahead. I hope everything’s okay”** Yaku said

With that, Kuroo collected his things and left his class immediately. He knew his professor saw him but he must’ve seen the distressed look in Kuroo’s face because he just let Kuroo leave. Kuroo’s classroom was on the fourth floor of the Science Building and the Infirmary is on the first floor, Kuroo contemplated whether riding the elevator or using the stairs but seeing that he had no time to think about it, he went straight to the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Thank god for his long legs because he was able to speed down the stairs without worrying about stumbling down. 

When he got to the first floor, he immediately turned right and headed to the infirmary. He was about to go in when Bokuto appeared from the door, his eyes went wide as he saw Kuroo and said, **“You’re here!”** He opened the door more to allow Kuroo to go in. They both went in, Bokuto leading the way to one of the beds where Tsukishima was in. 

When Kuroo saw Kei in the bed, his heart clenched at the sight. Right there, his moonshine lay with his eyes closed, mouth parted a little bit, cheeks a little bit red, and skin a lot paler. He saw a fever patch attached on his boyfriend’s forehead, he was about to get close to Kei when the nurse appeared and looked at him and say, **“Are you his-”**

**“Boyfriend”** Kuroo immediately said, **“What happened to him? Is he okay?”** he asked the nurse. His brows furrowed when the nurse smiled at him. He was about to ask the nurse if there is anything funny in the situation when she said, **“Its nothing too serious, just a fever. Once he wakes up you can take him home and let him rest”** that’s all she said and she left them alone. Kuroo felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Bokuto walking out of the infirmary.

Kuroo went to sit on the chair beside Kei’s bed. He held his hand and kissed it, noting how hot it was. **“I’m here now moonshine. You scared me”** he quietly said as he caressed Kei’s cheeks, sighing at the hotness of it. His eyes looked at Kei’s lips, though dry it still is the most kissable lips in the world for Tetsurou. Then he looked at his moonshine’s tiny nose, that very nose can make Kuroo lose his sanity especially when its crunched and burrowed in his shoulders because oh man, how he loves it when Kei fits his face between the space of his shoulder and jaw. Then when he looked at his boyfriend’s eyes, he was met with the two most beautiful golden orbs in the world, before he could register that Kei’s now awake, he was greeted with a weak **“Hey”**

**“Hey”** Kuroo said back and when Kei gave him a smile, he knew that he would drop everything just to see this smile on Kei. Simple, pure but oh so beautiful. Kuroo Tetsurou knew right there and then that he would give up everything just to see Tsukishima Kei smile like this because his moonshine’s happiness is the most important above everything else.


End file.
